


Fighting but Broken

by Endgameendedthegame



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AlwaysagirlRobin, Angst, ApprenticeAU (mentioned), Darkest AU, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Episode: s02e09 Darkest, Female Dick Grayson, Gen, Mount Justice, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endgameendedthegame/pseuds/Endgameendedthegame
Summary: A couple of one shots surrounding the adventures of Rachel Grayson in the Young Justice Universe.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Artemis watched as Nightwing shoved the unconscious Superboy off of her. Just as she stood she came in with a wild shout kicking Nightwing before landing in a crouch. Spinning she swept the younger girl off her feet. Nightwing fell with a grunt back slamming into the ground as Artemis threw herself atop the hero to attach a meta collar. It clicked in place and Nightwing smiled. 

“Sorry, no superpowers for your collar to turn off.” She sang. Artemis’s eyes widened in surprise as Nightwing swung her legs up and wrapped them around her throat before slamming her against the ground. It hurt like hell. 

Quickly, Artemis rolled onto her side and pulled the controller to the collar from her belt. Just as Nightwing got to her feet Artemis pressed the button activating the electricity. Gritting her teeth as Nightwing gave out a scream, hands flying to the collar to try and pry it off before she fell to her knees. She didn’t relent until the hero had fallen to her side panting.

Finally, she released the trigger. She glanced over as Kaldur called for Blue-Beetle to stand down, revealing the bomb that they had brought to ensure their escape. As the Beetle raised his arms Artemis noticed that Nightwing had yet to move. Artemis stood as Kaldur began issuing orders to the rest of the group. 

“What about these two?” She asked, looking down at Rachel who was trying to recover from the shock, gasping and panting for breath. 

“As hostages here they have value.” Kaldur replied. “But Nightwing is an ordinary human and is under protection by an ally until he decides he wants her back.” 

Artemis didn’t look down at her friend but she still heard Rachel freeze breath catching in her throat. 

“And Superboy is a human-kryptonian hybrid. Neither of which are of interest to our partner.” Kaldur finished. 

Artemis noticed he was studying Nightwing carefully. Artemis looked down and saw the girl was trembling, whether it was from the shock or from fear she wasn’t sure. Then the hero slowly rose to her feet. 

“Kaldur.” She said. Her voice deadly calm despite the shaking. “You will not be leaving here with any of my team.”

Tigress reached to her belt to grab the trigger, but stopped as Kaldur put up a hand. The room was silent as Kaldur approached Nightwing. 

“And how?” He asked as he came to a stop in front of the teen. “Are you going to stop me?”

Suddenly, a fist was driven into Nightwing's gut. An airless gasp was heard as Nightwing doubled over, only to recover as she swung her foot around into the back of Kaldurs knee. Causing him to fall with a grunt. Nightwing pulled back to deliver a devastating kick when her collar lit up once more. This time Artemis held it down until Rachel passed out. 

Kaldur stood, then turned to the twins. “Nightwing will not stay down long, get them to the ship.”

The Terror Twins and Icicle Jr grumbled as they left, hefting the unconscious heroes over their shoulders leaving Kaldur and Tigress with Superboy and Nightwing. Kaldur knelt down next to Rachel and took her pulse. 

“She should be fine.” He said quietly to Artemis, who released a shaky breath of relief. Kaldur paused and placed a small data-chip in one of Rachel’s many pockets before standing. 

“She’s not well” He noted. “She should have noticed our arrival long before she did. Have you spoken to Wally?” 

“No,” Artemis replied. “I spoke to him about a month ago but I haven’t heard from him since then.”

Kaldur let out a concerned hum. “I’m worried for her.”

“Rachel knows what she’s doing” She was quick to reassure. This was her plan after all.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
Nightwing’s eyes snapped open. She didn’t have much time. Rolling up onto her knees she punched the floor in frustration when she noticed that all of the younger heroes were gone, but there was no time to question what the hell Kaldur was doing. 

She crawled over to Superboy, muscles weak and still trembling from the electrocution, ignoring the pounding inside her skull. 

“Conner, wake up!” She called, shaking her friend roughly. “We have to get out of here!”

The clone shook awake, sitting up so fast their heads collided with a dull thunk. She fell back as the pain of it registers compounding the already intense headache as her nose started to pour blood. Both hands flew to her face as she rolled back up onto her knees.

She wiped away the blood as Conner’s noticed what he’d done. 

“God, Rachel-” He started.

“It doesn’t matter!” She grunted as she stood. “Kaldur is going to blow up the mountain. Go get Wolf we have to get out of here.”

Connor nodded still looking shocked as he stood and stumbled over to the living area where Wolf was lying on the couch. 

Rachel ran over to the computer, hands flying over the keyboard as she scanned for signs of life. She had no idea who might still be in the mountain. Thankfully aside from them there was only the Superbike. She whirled around as a bright glow began it emit from the device Kaldur had left.

“Superboy!” She shouted. Her heart started to flutter in panic. A moment later he arrived on the Superbike. She threw herself up onto the machine and yelled out to hurry, her heart pounding as she saw the glow get brighter. The Bike flew from the mountain taking off at full speed away from the bomb. 

A moment later a blinding flash filled the night, and the resulting force of the explosion sent Rachel’s still aching head smashing into the bike. Then there was only darkness.

Immediately after waking up for the second time Rachel regretted it. Her head was pounding and her chest ached, she groaned in pain as lights caused her head to give a particularly nasty throb. Closing her eyes, she reached to pinch between her eyes only pause and cup her nose when in reminded her of its abuse. Hands falling to her side she went limp for a moment.

She hoped the plan had worked and everyone had gotten out safely. She hoped Wally and the rest of the team could forgive her. She wished Batman were here so she wouldn’t have to sacrifice everything for the mission.

Without her permission a choked sob filled her throat.

A moment later there was a hand placed gently on her shoulder. 

“Rachel,” A voice asked. “Can you open your eyes?” 

Rachel obliged above her stood the blurry form of Black Canary. Blinking a few times she watched as the woman finally came into focus.

“Hey.” She mumbled to the other hero forcing a smile. Rachel knew she didn’t have time for Dinah to start asking questions. 

“I’ve got to go” Rachel mumbled, she rolled off the bed and stood wobbling a bit as she started toward her costume, it was sitting on a chair a few feet away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dinah demanded softly. The woman followed her and tried to lay a hand on Rachel’s shoulder, she just shrugged her off reaching for her suit. 

“I’ve got to see Wally. He’s going to want to know what happened. Ever since ...” Rachel trailed off, she paused looking at her gloves.  
“He wanted to make sure nothing like that happens again.” 

Dinah sighed and Rachel knew the woman understood. For a moment she was tempted, tempted to just unload, tell Dinah about everything and let the older woman take the wheel. But Rachel and Kaldur knew when they had started this plan that there were going to be sacrifices. Places were expendable, Mt. Justice was expendable, and privately Rachel was expendable.

Kaldur was against Rachel leaving Wayne Manor and fought with her after the sixteen year old settled in Blüdhaven, a place not many heroes would wander. Even if her fights with Bruce were real Kaldur had not wanted her to give up her support system but Rachel knew if she stayed there was no way she could keep the plan a secret.

Then Jason died and Rachel had never regretted leaving Bruce more. She could only watch as her father almost killed himself only to be saved by Tim, her little Robin. She would never let what happened to Jason happen to him. She would kill before she let anyone lay a hand on him. She stayed away though and watched the little bird from afar, she didn’t want to bring any unwanted attention to him.

Then Kaldur told Wally about the plan. She had never been so angry in her life. It was the only time Kaldur and her came to blows. Then with Wally holding her back, Kaldur told her she was destroying herself for the mission and he couldn’t watch her waste away, that she needed someone on her side to help. She denied it and begrudgingly told Wally about their plan. A month later Kaldur defected and joined Black Manta, all part of the plan.

Wally had left the hero business after that not long after, joining Artemis at college. He provided a place for Rachel to escape the stress of being a hero and her dark, lonely place in Blüdhaven. It worked for around two years, then Rachel needed help. She needed Artemis to fake her death and go undercover with Kaldur. 

Wally was furious but Rachel insisted. She told him she’d go herself, but someone working closely with Manta would recognize her in a heartbeat. Her own stilled at the thought of him. 

After that it was like their friendship was over, every conversation ended in a fight. Now, she knew she was about to have another one with him.

Rachel was shaking when she entered the Hall of Justice. She quickly headed for the small break room and made a cup of coffee hoping the drink would help settle her nerves. She returned to the main room and sat on one of the chairs, but quickly stood up, jarring her ribs when she realized she had sat in the same seat she had sat on the day that they first came into the hall, and Young Justice was born. 

She wandered over to the table instead, exhausted eyes staring at the Zeta tube. Around six minutes later the computer announced, “Recognized, Kid Flash B-03.” Her eyes fell onto the untouched mug she still cradled in her hands.

Wally had arrived. As she expected there was no greeting. Rachel didn’t even bother to look up from her cup she knew Wally was pissed. 

Finally he spoke. “What happened.” 

Rachel sat down her cup still shaking slightly. “It was necessary.” She defended weakly. She knew that wasn’t enough.

“It better have been.” Wally growled. “Spill.”.

“Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon-boy. He had already injected a microscopic tag into Lagaan’s bloodstream, and he used the raid on the cave to pass essential intel.”  
She paused and placed a device on the table. 

“A flash drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag.” Rachel explained. Her voice was devoid of emotion. She showed the device to Wally and met his green eyes with her masked ones foolishly hoping he would understand.

“Like that was all he did.” Wally hissed crossing his arms. The picture from that evening's national news showing the burning rubble of what used to be the team’s base made an appearance on the television  
.  
“Wally, he had to make it look good, he put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I’d get us out of them.” She said. Trying to justify Kaldur’s actions. She stood, knowing at this rate she’d eventually have to dodge a punch from Wally. Her head hurt.

“He took three more hostages, members of your team!” Wally shouted. His arms swung out and Rachel barely suppressed a flinch. 

“We’ll rescue them when we rescue Lagaan.” Rachel cried out. “Kaldur was going to blow up the cave, he had to get as many people out as possible without it being suspicious. The Light’s partner has no interest in a clone, and their own evaluation of me places me as unstable and dangerous. I’m not supposed to be harmed until Deathstroke gives the word.” Rachel stopped the whites of her mask widening as she clapped a hand over her mouth, she had said too much. 

Wally was frozen. 

“Deathstroke.” He breathed. “What does he have to do with you?” Wally watched as Rachel shook her head and sat back down pulling off her mask to reveal watery blue eyes. She choked on a sob. Wally was scared. What did that mercenary have to do with Rachel? He came and kneeled in front of her. “Tell me Rachel.” He whispered dropping into the chair beside hers.

“Deathstroke alias of one Slade Wilson, made his first appearance in 2013, I was fifteen. Kaldur was still in charge of the team and you guys didn’t hear from me for around five months.” Wally nodded, he remembered that. 

“I wasn’t undercover overseas.” Rachel admitted. “I was blackmailed by Slade, he knew who Bruce and I were, and we had just taken in Jason.” The deal was that I become his apprentice, I would call him Master and do whatever he told me.” Rachel whispered. Wally had never seen Rachel so quiet.

“He took me out of the country, I was with him for three months. He told me about the Light, he wanted me to help him undermine the heroes on their behalf.” Rachel paused.

“Wally, Deathstroke is the most dangerous man I’ve ever met. He’s not insane, he has no known weakness, and he can manipulate anyone. I was only with him for three months and it took years to break his conditioning. Artemis is the only one who knows. Batman came to her, he was worried. I was back on the team and no one knew what had happened. He didn’t know that I was working with Kaldur.”

“So Batman made Artemis your caretaker, she had to make sure you didn’t do anything drastic.” Wally realized. He looked at Rachel for confirmation. She nodded.

“I was the youngest on the team, it made sense that I would be the most upset about the situation we were thrust into.” Her voice was shaking a bit as she stood. “But that doesn’t matter anymore.” 

She wiped her eyes where a few tears had escaped before putting her mask back on and walking over to the computer. She plugged in the flash drive and watched the lengths of information cover the screen. Her jaw dropped. 

“Wally,” She breathed, shock making her voice shake. “Kaldur did it, he’s in.”


	2. Before Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tula is dead. What do they do now?

The funeral was a quick one on land. A simple goodbye to a teammate. The true burial would happen in Atlantis, and all would grieve for the warrior who had fought so bravely. Tula would always be remembered.

Robin watched as her team bid a final farewell to Aqualass. She was the last in line to go. Cautiously she approached the casket weaved from seaweed and looked down at the body of her teammate. 

"I'm sorry Tula." She whispered. "You had such a wonderful life ahead of you. But I guess fate wasn't with you this time."  
She laughed a bit. "Though fate seems to like to deal terrible hands to the heroes eh? You were killed, half of us have Criminal relatives. I mean just look at me! Trained from birth to be an acrobat that was in reality training for the Court of Owls, then Deathstroke who has his mind set on making me his apprentice. We don't really have fate on our side do we?”   
Robin paused fiddling with a loose string on her dress before continuing. 

"I don't remember much about my parents, it all seems to be fading away, but one thing I do remember was my mom sitting with me and telling me about heaven, and Tula, I hope to God you got there, because you deserve it more than anyone." Robin's throat suddenly felt tight. She choked on her tears as she turned and ran from the small room running away from the ghost of her friend.  
__  
"Kaldur." Robin called after the team's leader. She ran down the hallway to catch up with him. He paused. 

"Yes, Robin?" He asked. His voice was shaking. Robin felt her own heart clench in her chest. This was her fault, if only she had been better, faster, stronger.

"I'm sorry," She whispered arms moving to wrap around her midsection. She thought she might be sick.

"You loved Tula, and I got her killed. I'm sorry." The Atlantian came forward and knelt next to her. She refused to look him in the eye.

"Robin." Kaldur said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I cannot blame you for actions you had no control over. We are heroes and danger lies in our path, death is always waiting to pounce.” 

“It’s true,” He continued, his eyes never left hers. “we must be vigilant, but I cannot expect that even our most experienced member to have been able to stop him with a broken arm and gunshot wound herself." 

Robin blinked tears back and tried to look away, to escape the aquamarine eyes that held so much pain, but Kaldur grabbed her chin gently making the teen look at him.   
"Tula gave her own life to save you, I can only ask that you do not waste that sacrifice by blaming yourself."

Robin choked on a sob at the words and tears began streaming down her face. Kaldur was in so much pain, why should he be the one comforting her? Still, she threw her arms around him and cried. Desperate for some kind of comfort. She had never lost a comrade before, not like this.

Kaldur held the young bird gently, allowing a few tears of his own to escape as she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew she was remembering the failsafe exercise, how she had lost everyone. That fear had never left and the bird became withdrawn and fragile, even more so after her return from the undercover mission Batman had sent her overseas earlier that year. Slowly the sobs subsided until deep breathing took their place. She had finally fallen asleep.

Aqualad scooped up the girl. It was hard to believe she was fifteen now, she still seemed so young. Glancing down at the teens face all he could seem to see was the face of the cheerful ten year old he had met half a decade ago. 

After alerting Batman, Kaldur carried Robin to her room and laid her down on the bed before leaving, softly closing the door behind them. It wasn't until he got to his own room that he allowed his own tears to truly break free, he cried silently through the night.  
____  
"We need someone on the inside." Robin murmured. It had been two months, Kaldur had had his time to grieve and so had she. It was time to make Tula's death worth something.   
"The Light has some sort of plan and… and we need to know what it is." She glanced over at her partner. They were sitting on a ledge overlooking a team mission. They watched as Batgirl led a group inside the warehouse, they were delegated as backup which had left them some time to talk.

"I agree,” Kaldur replied. Robin let out a mental sigh of relief . She had been worried he might argue. That he would not want to sully Tula’s memory by using it as an excuse to betray the Team and bring down the Light. 

“With the discovery of Black Manta as my father and the death of Tula still so fresh it would make sense for me to do it." Kaldur noted. 

Robin was surprised. “I’d go with you.” She replied. “I wouldn’t ask you to do this alone.

Kaldur smiled at her and inclined his head.

"You do understand what this will mean for us?” He asked. 

She nodded. “No one else can know and when the truth does come out no one will see us the same way again. There's no going back from this and they may never forgive us." She warned, she needed to make sure he understood the consequences of this mission. 

Kaldur frowned. "I believe we should continue this conversation at a later date. There is much to discuss." Robin nodded and focused back on the warehouse.

_____

"We'll need to start by distancing ourselves.” Robin instructed as she placed another file on the table next to Kaldur. The idea hurt, that she wouldn’t be able to talk to Wally, that she’d lose her friendship with Babs and Arty but the mission was more important than that, more important than her. 

She looked down at the stack of papers in front of her. The two had been in one of the old file rooms in the bowels of the mountain for a couple of hours. Robin shut down the surveillance cameras in the area using the excuse of a new update to the systems. 

"I’ll begin to distance myself from Batman and Canary. They would be the first to notice I’m up to something. You should do the same with Aquaman." She noted. Her eyes lingered on the file, Slade’s name. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

Kaldur nodded and turned back to the file he had been studying. All of them were behavior files on defected heroes and psychological profiles of villains.

"My hope is that within the next nine months I'm on my own in Blüdhaven and you're ready to defect. But for now we play this by ear, it may need to be earlier in order to make it seem real." Robin finished. 

She looked over at Kaldur, concerned, as he poured over different files. "Just stay whelmed okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is another older piece that I went through and polished up for y'all. I was really surprised at the response I got from the first chapter! I have a couple more drafts that I'll put up on here soon. Thank you so much for all the love!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a really old piece that I wrote back in 2015ish. I cleaned it up and posted it on here!


End file.
